A New Life
by CeeHamato
Summary: IDK yet where this is going! This is a rp on facebook with a great friend of mine. Leonardo Hamato. This is a continuous thing so just go along please! If you wanna add me or leo on facebook book here are the links! ime.35 (That's mine) /leonardo.hamato.100 (There's Leo's) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it like us!


*Arcee walks alone down a dark alley, sighing, brushing her blue hair from her eyes* *This Night Leo was all of his own, his Brother does'nt fell so well, maybe they got a bad piece of Pizza, he don't know. He moved into the shadows of the night, a cold Breeze moved on and let his bandana flapping* *arcee continues to walk deeper into the dark alley, humming. She shakes even with her jacket on* *Fortunately, the Night was really quiet today, no trace of criminals or only thing he saw were a few people which walks on the street, he decided to keep going and jumped from rooftop to rooftop* *suddenly she sees something fly alive her had jumped to the next roof* woah! *Right in the Moment he jumped above Acree he looked down to her, Leo wide his eyes and arrive the next roof* "Oh Crap... She definitely saw me !" *he bit in his underlip and stops for a moment* *she climbs up the fire escape* "Perfect Leo ... What I'm gonna do know?she will certainly tell their friends or her family ... Oh God, why today ?!" *he runs in circle and keep thinking* *she peers her head up and sees him* ... ...way *Leo turned quickly the HEad in her direction* "Oh no..." *he whispered and Leos eyes was still wide open* *very slowly he steps a few step behind* No please don't go! *she stumbles up onto the roof "Wait... you're not afraid ?" *He then stepped back slightly to her and looked at her* Why should I be? Well, I don't think you see every day a giant and talking Turtle like me ... *he look aside and grab with the right hand his left arm* The most people are afraid of us.. erh! I mean me ! *her eyes light up* there are more of you!? N-N-No I'm the only giant Turtle, there are no others like me *was clearly bad at lying, but he didn't want his brothers getting involved with it* *but then his T-pod started to ring* "certainly not my day..." *she grabs his t-pod and picks up* hello? Leo: Wait waht are you ! *but it was to late, she already take the call up* *he slap his forehead with ihs right Hand and close his eyes* Don: "Bro, where are you ? we need the Medicine, remember? wait... you're not Leo" *his voice was a bit deeper than usual* Woah...you are a horrible liar dude! *she smiles at Leo* you sound cool are you like Leo?! I bet your the better looking one. Is it just you two? *she behind asking the voice on the other end questions* Mikey: *hear everythiing Don an Acree talk about* *had a bucket in his Arms and lay on the sofa* No way ! I'm the better looking one ! Raph: Mike ! Shut up ! don't you see Don is trying do call Leo ! *he growled and slapped him on the head* Don: Can you please everybody SHUT UP ! *He screamed and looked angry at his brothers* Of cours, I'm the second oldest... and why I'm telling you this ... *he sighed and rubs his head* listen, i dunno who yoou are but please tell my brother that he should hurry, otherwise Mikey will fully puke at everything *then he hang up* Leo: "Can't believe it... it must be a bad dream" *he sighed and look back to her* *then he take back his Phone* Hehe they sound fun! Now i so have to meet them. Oh and don said hurry with mike's medicine. I can help ya get it. You want to meet them? ... Hm .. let's make a deal, if you help me with the Medicine, I'll take you to us, but I warn you, not all of us are nice just when they're sick Deal and no worries i won't ever tell anyone of you're existence. Now what do i need to buy for ya guys? *Sigh of relief and smiles* Thank you, it is important that no one else knows us, there are almost too many people who know of us, but they are good friends of my brothers and Me. *looked at her and crossed his arms over his chest* Well I need something against nausea, headache and fever *shrugs his shoulders* You think you can get Medicine for that ? it's still late and all the pharmacies are closed Dude...my dad is a doctor... Your Dad is a Doctor ? ... How practical *Leo smiles and look around the Area* Let's keep going, best we really hurry *looks back to Acree and tilt his head a bit aside* Beside... What is actually your name Girl ? *she smiles at him and follows behind him* I already told you. It's Arcee Oh really you did ? Sorry but I didn't realize. as you have already noticed my name is Leo or rather said Leonardo, I am pleased to meet you Arcee *Leo said in a friendly tone and smiled slightly, then he started to run, but slowly so Arcee came afterwards* *soon reached both the first end of the roof, Leo jumped without problems like a lightning on the next roof, but then the Mutant turned back to the Girl* Can you jump over these, or do you need help ? *she stops and looks down at the alley below. She gets very dizzy and nervous* uh...heh. I don't think I the courage to even attempt it *she looks up at him shyly and smiles timidly* *Leo looked over at her and smiled a little bit cheeky, with a little tarnish he also jumped again over to her. Candle Straight he stood in front of her* If this is so, let me help you, you tell me the way and I'll carry you simply *he suggested. after all, the Mutant wanted to hurry before his brothers were sicker* Ok yah let's just do that *she blushes and nods*alright we go 5 blocks east 5 blocks east... Alright then *He wasted no more time and raised Arcee up on his arms* *Leo held her tight and safe, so she couldn't fall out of his arms, also she wasn't heavy for the fearless leader, because since he was small Leo trained every day with his master and his brothers* *He took a few steps for a start up and now made his way with her in his arms* *arcee blushes slightly and holds him tightly, afraid of falling. She looks up at him, still so curious about him* *He followed her instructions and it didn't take long time until they arrived at the destination, that she blushes for a moment Leo doesn't realized, because he was focuses on the obstacles which were located on the roofs* *she looks away as they finally reach their destination* Ok...we're here... *was on the roof of the laboratory* *checked the area and looked around for other people, but Fortunately, he didn't recognize any of them* *jump from the roof, grab a pipe and climbed through the window, which you open* *she was shuffling around in one of the drawers, leaning over and groans* Where does he keep those...Oh yah! *she closes the drawer and rushes across the room to another set of drawers and opens it* AHA! *he crossed his arms and was still standing near the Windows* And it's really okay that we take the medication without your Father permission ? What if when he is looking for the medication and don't find them ... *looked a little uncertain at her and held his right arm* *she looks back at him, grabbing some more stuff* He told me I can grab whatever I need as long as I leave a note. He trusts me *she grabs everything on the list then closes the drawers. She walks to his desk and puts the medicine down. The writes what she took then leaves the note in plain sight. She grabs a bag and puts everything in it* *He sighed in relief and closed his eyes, he opened them again quickly and went to her* *looked at all the utensils that were there on the desk, recognized many documents and folders* Seems like that your Dad is a very busy and important Man Yah...he just got hired by a new company. TCRI I think...He's never home anymore well at least he's not when I'm home *she shrugs and grabs the bag* He's always been so focused on his work but not like this. He was a great dad then he was hired by TCRI. But whatever I don't mind *she walks to the window* *listened to her, took one of the folder and looked at this* *let the folder almost dropped when he heard from her mouth TCRI* *Leo widens his eyes and looks shocked at her, all the Words fail him* TCRI, are you serious ? *put the folder back and put his hand to his head* That's sounds not good... *he whispered and look aside* *then Look back to the Girl and form his hand into fists* ... I don't know how I could explain it to you in the best way... but your Dad is in danger *she stops and turns to him, her heart dropping. The bag falls from her hand and hits the floor and her expression goes blank. Her eyes begin to cloud up as she tries not to cry* Wh...what are you saying Leo? *she looks at the turtle, her eyes looking lost and scared* What do you mean? What's wrong with my Dad? you know... I told you that we still have few human friends... and one of them are April o'Neil, as we met April, the "workers" of TCRI were about to kidnap She and her father ... These people are not human ... even if it sounds strange ... they are aliens from another dimension, They collect scientists and doctors like your father only allow them to come close to information of humanity *Leonardo tried as much as possible to explain her* perhaps they'll use your Father for secret experiments... *slowly he walks forwards to Arcee* We could save her Father, but it took us many month to rescue him *she tries to grasp everything he was telling her. She struggles to keep her emotions in check at the thought of maybe never seeing her father again* I...I...*she stutters and stops, not knowing what to say. A single tear falls from her eye as she lets her bangs cover her face as she looks down* *Leonardo put his hands on her shoulders and was silent for a moment. Then he brushed her bangs out of her face and looked at Acree, her bangs he sticks with a gentle stroke behind her ear* *with a very worried and compassionate expression he looked at her, he did not know exactly where her father was staying, but he was pretty sure that her father was still well. After all, the Kraangs required each individual scientists by his knowledge* Arcee... listen, you're maybe not longer safe here, these Aliens perhaps search for you too. *Leonardo was worried what could happened to her, if the Kraangs would also kidnap Arcee, he knew that the Kraangs have experimented on human beings and this fate he wanted to spare the girl, absolutely* It would be hard but, we could save your Father too, but for this you have to stay with us... It's really to dangerous for you to stay in the upper world. *she looks down still then slowly looks up at him. Her eyes were cloudy with tears and they showed her pain and terrified feelings that she was trying to hide. She feels her lip quiver has it gets harder to fight the tears that were building* Please...please save him...*she begins to shake softly, struggling to keep her composure. Suddenly she gives up and flings herself into his arms, not caring if he was uncomfortable with it, holding him close and letting the tears escape from her eyes* *clearly he saw the pain in her eyes and got a painful stinging in the left chest* *Uncomfortable it was not for him, he immediately put his arms gently around Arcee and gave her a protective feeling of security and care. Even as a young mutant he had the desire to protect his brother and this desire grew with every danger that crept into their life* I promise... nothing will happen to your father. My brothers and I will do everything to bring him back to you, no matter what happens *she cries hard into his neck, her face buried between his shell. Her clings to him tighter, feeling safer with him around. She knew things were going to be different now. Everything she ever knew was now altered forever. She shakes scared of everything to come as she cries into his neck* *soon felt that his neck has been wet, he held her tight and safe, but after a few seconds Leo let a little go of her. He hold her by the shoulders and looked down at her, softly and with a slight smile on his lips sweeps Leo with the finger her tears away* Do not worry, it will all be alright, you'll see *He tried to cheer her up and tried to convince her that also really everything would be fine again* *she sniffles and hiccups from crying too much. She nods and whimpers as she stops crying. Leaning down she grabs the bag and looks back at her fathers office* *while she pick up the bag he grabbed his T-Phone to find out the exact time, even if everything happened so fast was already past a lot of time, his father would probably sleep when they arrived, quite the contrary to his brothers* *With the look of the time he just now noticed the many messages they sent his brothers to him that should probably be bitching again* *he put his T-Phone away and climbed into the window* We should go now, it gets really late at all *he look down at her and then jumped out of the Window* *sure it was high but he was a trained Ninja, so he finds his way to arrive safetly the ground without injuries* *she sighs and climbs out the window* Wait...shouldn't I grab some of my stuff? *she shrugs and sighs* Forget it...I'll get it later...*She slowly climbs down trying not to fall* *Leo look high up to you and shrugs with his shoulders* Tomorrow is another Day, after school I'll pick you up and then we get your stuff together but for today the things that you're wear would be enough, I think *Leonardo took care of that she didn't get hurt and arrived safely the cold ground* *she nods and her footing slips slightly on one of the moist steps on the fire escape* OH! *she grabs the railing tightly and stops herself. She sighs and jumps to the ground below and fixes her hair* *Leonardo shrugged and held his arms open for a short moment, but it seems that she had the situation completely under her control. He lowered his arms and looked at her* *Leo turned around and pushed with lightness the drain covers by side, then he turns back to Arcee* I think I'd even say Ladies first *As he spoke he pointed to the entrance to the sewer* *she stares at him with the look of "You have got to me f***ing kidding me!" She sighs and holds her nose and slowly climbs down, trying not to ruin her clothes* I shouldn't have worn my favorite clothes today...*she chuckles and looks up at him* *Leo laughed and followed her before he jumped leo pulled the drain covers back on the orifice and landed behind her* don't worry, It might smell really terrible but that goes away *Leo smirks a bit broadly and went the usual route back home* *She chuckles* I don't know how that is even possible?! *she follows behind him, trying not to step in the sewage. She cringes and tries not to throw up* Well, where we're actually at home the smell is much more pleasant than here. just hold your nose and imagine something nice like... a good smelling flower meadow ! *he chuckles a bit deep and turn into the next tunnel, he knew just like his brothers the entire tunnel system of New York City from memory* *She shrugs and sighs, trying to forget about the smell. She follows him silently and holds the bag close to chest* 


End file.
